deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1onskates/Brutal Deaths for Isaac Clarke in Dead Space 2
Flytrap Okay, so the flytrap has organs that are hold it in a rapel-type position in the middle of a hallway, Isaac shoots into one gut limb, and the flesh that is holding it up in the middle of the hallway, then it begins to climb, no longer attached, and pounces on Isaac, Isaac does not respond so stabs through the helmet through one of his eyes, and rips the flesh off of is shoulders and surrounding areas of the neck and enters into the torso. Isaac's heart,spleen and kidneys burst through his upper chest with amazing force, and the Flytrap comes out of Isaac covered in bile, bladder juice, and recylces Isaac's guts for the next attack. Nest Isaac is in Zero G, all of a sudden a Nest necromorph arises from the debris. It launches it small homing necros that drill into Isaac's skin, Isaac does not comply, so they bore into him. He holds his neck and his body in dire pain as his legs and feet become disfigured and amputated. His stomach, fleshed down to ribs. His upper limbs, gone. With his head still intact, he flops around in zero G, violently coughing up blood and digested bone. He hits a nearby floating object, ripping his skeletal body in half. His head umbers towards the door. Suprisingly with 10 more seconds of consciousness, his head hits the gravity shield( zero g door) and splatters upon impact. Lurker Lurker begins stabbing Isaac with two tentacles and choking him with the other, he fails to convince the player to mash the x button, so Isaac tries to fight back, headbutting the lurker until its dazed, Isaac throws it off his back, but it lunges forwards, ravaging his neck and RIG healthbar. As most of Isaac's healthbar is destroyed, he falls to the ground. The Lurker continues to stab him with shards of Rig armor until it finds his head. Once it does, it puts two tentacles on both sides of Isaac's jaw, and rips the skin off of Isaac's lower face. Isaac musters his last strength, barely damaging one of the tentacles. The Lurker stabs his eyes repeatedly as he fades away. Lurker stabs Isaac once in the head, removes the helmet, and once in the throat. Isaac flails backwards and its gnaws away at him with its mouth tentacles. Slasher The Slasher grapples with Isaac, Isaac pushes the necro back away with his elbow, the necro counters by slashing at his neck, knocking out the back piece of Isaac's helmet. Isaac isn't losing any blood yet. The Slasher follows up the previous weak spot, hitting Isac in the neck again, knocking his spinal column out of the RIGs protection. Isaac looks up into the Slasher's bleeding face, it closes in and severs Isaac's teeth and gums using only its mouth. It then gnaws Isaac's neck, while Isaac wildly thrashes at its head. The finishes, throwing Isaac down. His whole torso flays open, revealin all of his organs. They pulse with blood widly before they all burst at the same time, with the exception of the heart. Slasher Monk Isaac is already weakened, so the Slasher challenge Isaac, proceeding to lock dismemberment tools hand to hand. Isaac gives in quite amazingly, and the slasher puts both of its main attacking arms to action, one in his throat, and the other in his sternum. Isaac blants about around the room, making choking noises, gagging blood, and apparently bleeding from his legs as they ge smaller and smaller. (THE SLASHER SECRETLY CUT THE MAIN ARTERY IN THE BACK THAT ATTACHES BLOOD SUPPLY TO THE LEGS.) Spitter Isaac is wading around in empty corridors, suspiciously, he can recognize the fainting gurgling of blood and piss-like fumes. The Spitter slashes Isaac, he is already out of health, so a special cutscene occurs, the Spitter cuts Isaac's head in half as it hangs from side to side by his neck muscles. The Spitter slashes his nose off, and spits on him, ripping off several fingers and an arm by the acid, as well as causing his brain to disgustingly swell to a fatty-like tissue. The Spitter uses its lower arms, rips them through its torso for use, slashes the rest of Isaac's body down, and use the smaller arms to decapitate him. Pregnant The Pregnant has a cuscene death scene, and a grappling scene. If Isaac is low on health, the Pregnant will slash his legs until they come off the rest of his body, slash isaac, causing his abdomen muscles to slide out while his inards can still be seen functioning. The Pregnant then slashes Isaac's arm off. As he screams, the Pregnant forces one of his blades into Isaac's esophagus so tough, that it exits completely out of his other arm.(the pregnant loses an arm) The pregnant initiates a cutscene with isaac. Isaac is about to win, but the AI controlling the pregnant works faster. The pregnant slashes a strip of flesh that includes Isaac's eyes, and lowers down, using his mouth-like tentacles to rip the upper half of Isaac's head off, leaving only his jaws. He then punctures his own stomach, letting the swarmers eat him half alive. Grabber Isaac wades in what could be called sewae as he continues to trek through the Sprawl. He sees a dead body, and decides to stomp it before it can be recycled. The grisled head, split open in half down the middle bustles out of the thick, murky greenish water. At first it begins to deal out damage unto Isaac, swinging at him until Isaac is low of health. As Isaac's life force depletes, he grabs the Grabber's head and clenches his fist tightly around its cord that attaches it to the rest of its body. One side of its jaw can still move as the head has already fallen, and takes off half of Isaac's head vertically. Isaac slumps over, and falls to the ground. The body of the Grabber continues to violently stab Isaac with its spinal cord, slicing one area of his body in half every slice. When Isacc is fully dismembered, his remnants are finally pulled beneath the surface of the water by more Grabbers. Enhanced Slasher- Isaac begins to bare the emotion of fear, the motive of fear that he is being followed by a necromorph while clearing out a gravity locked room. The Enhanced Slasher flanks Isaac from the left, slashing at him three times rapidly. Isaac's health is relatively low. He engages in a grapple that involves Isaac pushing the sack pile of dead flesh to the side, but it engages him in a grapple once more. The defender, Isaac, attempts to punch the slasher's head off with a right staright, but its blades slash rapidly through his arm and into his chest. His head, neck, and remainder of his chest stay put, held up by a cracked and torn spinal column. Isaac lashes out with his left hand, and lands a hit on the slasher's head, knocking it off cleanly. The one punch however, rips his spine in half, and his body slowly collapses to the ground, ligament by ligament, nerve by nerve. Blood spills out unforgivingly, and Isaac's forehead, still attached with his eyes, drown as the land inside the remains of himself, encaved in blood. Isaac has high health, and decides to grapple with the Slasher, but it overpowers him second after second, and his knees-down are severed. He leans away from the slasher and attempts to crawl away, but it sticks one of its deadly blades into his skull, and it comes out from his chin and lower teeth, replacing his tongue. The Enhanced Slasher picks up Isaac, and stabs him violently, ripping out his collar bone, lungs, sternum, ribs, and his now pummeled and discolored brain. His body wriggles after death, but the blade just takes off Isaac's arms, and the enemy gives Isaac a kiss of death. It crunches at his mouth and eyes quickly. The slasher then begins to headbutt Isaac's face, and slowly places him down, as if tucking him in. Isaac;s head is a bowl with the face gone, and hollowed out, the brain, nowhere on sight. Isaac has low health, the Enhanced Slasher produces a down slash, cutting open Isaac's stomach, his juices flow out of his stomach, and his shoulders and above slide off the rest of his body. Twitcher- Isaac continues his melee battle with the Twitcher, taking turns swinging at eachother. The Twitcher slashes to close, cutting Isaac's windpipe. This makes Isaac pissed. He lodges his next swing at the Twitcher, taking on an arm and its head. The Twitchers head vomits disgusting bacteria down Isaac's throat, and he dies of an extreme allergic reaction and leaks saliva all over his face and chest, dead. The Twicher pursues the cowarded Isaac when he begins to run for the closest door. Instead, the Twitcher slashes at Isaac's head, knocking the back of his helmet off. Isaac continues to pace at the door, but the Twitcher runs faster and trips, both of its blades launching them into Isaacs head, breaking one of them. The Twitcher is too weak to move at the instant, and Isaac's neck twists behind to his back. Isaac blasts shots from his Line Gun at the Twitcher, but its too fast, and the Twitcher slams Isaac roughly against a wall, and grapples with Isaac on the floor, Isaac has a blimdimg amount of time to ward off his attacker, but the Twitcher severs its own head and Isaac's simultaneously, splattering Isaac's brains and gums everywhere, while the Twitcher's head rolls on the floor. The Twitcher picks up his own head and staples it to Issac's neck. The head falls off, and Isaac's esophougus falls out of his neck. * Category:Blog posts